Harry y Nix Potter: La Piedra Filosofal
by Nightlight15
Summary: Harry y Nix Potter se han quedado huérfanos y viven en casa de sus abominables tíos y del insoportable primo Dudley. Harry y Nix se sienten muy tristes, hasta que un buen día reciben una carta que cambiará sus vidas para siempre. En ella les comunican que han sido aceptados como alumnos en el colegio interno Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.
1. Capítulo 1: Los niños que vivieron

Los niños que vivieron

El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.

El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.  
Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.

La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter tenían un hijo y una hija pequeños, pero nunca los habían visto. Los niños eran otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con unos niños como aquellos.

Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.

Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.

A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.

Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.

Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.

El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.

Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.

-Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...

-Sí, sus hijos, Harry y Phonix...

El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.

Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry y una hija llamada Phonix. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sus sobrinos se llamaran Harry o Phonix. Nunca había visto a los niños. Podrían llamarse Harvey, o Harold, o Patty. No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...

Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.

-Perdón- gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:

-¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!

Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.

El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).

Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.

-¡Fuera!- dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.

El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.

La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.

-Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño- El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica -Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?

-Bueno, Ted- dijo el meteorólogo -eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.

El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...

La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

-Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?

Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.

-No- respondió en tono cortante -¿Por qué?

-Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias- masculló el señor Dursley -Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...

-¿Y qué?- interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley

-Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... _su_ _grupo_.

La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:

-Los hijos de ellos... deben de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?

-Eso creo- respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.

-¿Y cómo se llamaban? Howard y Patty, ¿no?

-Harry y Phonix. Unos nombres vulgares y horribles, si quieres mi opinión.

-Oh, sí- dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento -Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.

¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.

Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.

Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.

En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:

-Debería haberlo sabido.

Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.

-Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.

Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.

-¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo?- preguntó.

-Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.

-Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo- respondió la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.

La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.

-Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo- dijo con impaciencia -Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias- Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley -Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.

-No puede reprochárselo- dijo Dumbledore con tono afable -Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...

-Ya lo sé- respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall -Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...

Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.

-Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?

-Es lo que parece- dijo Dumbledore -Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?

-¿Un qué?

-Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.

-No, muchas gracias- respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos -Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...

-Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort- La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta -Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

-Sé que usted no tiene ese problema- observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración -Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.

-Me está halagando- dijo con calma Dumbledore -Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.

-Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.

-Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.

La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.

-Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?

Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.

-Lo que están diciendo- insistió -es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.

-Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... no quiero creerlo... oh, Albus...

Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Lo sé... lo sé...- dijo con tristeza.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.

-Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar a los hijos de los Potter, a Harry y Phonix. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a esos niños. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlos, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

-¿Es... es verdad?- tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall -Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a unos niños? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivieron Harry y Phonix en nombre del cielo?

-Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas- dijo Dumbledore -Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.

La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:

-Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?

-Sí- dijo la profesora McGonagall -Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.

-He venido a entregar a Harry y Phonix a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que les quedan ahora.

-¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí!- gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4 -Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry y Phonix Potter no puede vivir ahí!

-Es el mejor lugar para ellos- dijo Dumbledore con firmeza -Sus tíos podrán explicárselos todo cuando sean mayores. Les escribí una carta.

-¿Una carta?- repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse -Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderán a Harry y Phonix! ¡Serán famosos... unas leyendas... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry y Phonix Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry y Phonix... todos los niños del mundo conocerán sus nombres.

-Exactamente- dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas -Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famosos antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famosos por algo que ni siquiera recuerdan! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezcan lejos de todo, hasta que estén preparados para asimilarlo?

La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:

-Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo van a llegar los niños hasta aquí, Dumbledore?- De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondidos a Harry y Phonix.

-Hagrid los traerá.

-¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?

-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida- dijo Dumbledore.

-No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar- dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall -Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.

La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía dos bultos envueltos en mantas.

-Hagrid- dijo aliviado Dumbledore -Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?

-Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore- contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba -El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Los he traído, señor.

-¿No ha habido problemas por allí?

-No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero los saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedaron dormidos mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre una de ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.

En la otra se veía una niña pequeña, profundamente dormida. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz igual que la que tenia su hermano, en forma de un relámpago.

-¿Fue allí...?- susurró la profesora McGonagall.

-Sí- respondió Dumbledore -Tendrán esa cicatriz para siempre.

-¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?

-Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalos aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley

-¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de ellos, señor? -preguntó Hagrid.

Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba y repitió el mismo procedimiento con Phonix. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.

-¡Shhh!- dijo la profesora McGonagall -¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!

-Lo... siento- lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo -Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... Harry y Phonix pobrecitos tendrán que vivir con muggles...

-Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos- susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry y Phonix en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron los pequeños bultos. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.

-Bueno- dijo finalmente Dumbledore -ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.

-Ajá- respondió Hagrid con voz ronca -Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.

Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.

-Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall- dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.

Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver los bultos de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.

-Buena suerte, Harry y Phonix- murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.

Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que el y su hermama eran famosos, sin saber que en unas pocas horas los harían despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iban a pasar las próximas semanas pinchados y pellizcados por su primo Dudley. No podían saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: _«¡Por Harry y Phonix Potter... Los niños que vivieron!»._


	2. Capitulo 2: El vidrio que se desvaneció

Capítulo 2: El vidrio Que se desvaneció

Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a sus sobrinos en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí vivieran otros niños.

Sin embargo, Harry y Phonix Potter estaban todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.

-¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto, mientras Phonix se tapaba la cara con la almohada. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.

-¡Arriba!- chilló de nuevo.

Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y observo a su dormida hermana, trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.

Su tía volvió a la puerta.

-¿Ya están levantados?- quiso saber.

-Casi- respondió Harry, mientras observaba a su hermana dormir

-Bueno, dense prisa, quiero que vigilen el beicon. Y no se atrevan a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.

Harry gimió, y Phonix murmuró:

-Cerdo Duddy

-¿Qué has dicho?- gritó tía Petunia con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Nada, nada...- murmuro Phonix mientras se levantaba

El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo habían podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso. Harry y Phonix estaban acostumbrados a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormían en la misma cama desde hace diez años, Phonix se levanto y se puso sus lentes, mientras se revolvía el cabello, era una costumbre que adquirió cuando noto que a tía Petunia y tío Vernon les molestaban que este despeinada.

Cuando estuvieron listos salieron al recibidor y entraron en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry y Phonix, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido, tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz, y con Phonix no lo intentaba desde la vez que ella le devolvió el golpe, lo que la llevo a tres semanas de castigo.

La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.

-En el accidente de coche donde sus padres murieron- había dicho -Y no hagas preguntas.

«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.

Phonix era igual a su hermano, después de todo por algo eran gemelos, Phonix al igual que su hermano había sido siempre flaca y muy baja para su edad. Además, parecía más pequeña y enjuta de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que ella, aparte de ser varón. Phonix tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas igual que su hermano.

E igual que a su hermano la única cosa que a Phonix le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago, era el único recuerdo que tenia de sus padres, aunque fuera uno malo.

Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino y Phonix cocinaba los huevos.

-¡Péinate!- bramó como saludo matinal.

Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo y Phonix peinarse. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados y el pelo de Phonix era rebelde por mas que lo peinasen sus cabellos iban por todos lados.

Phonix estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry y Phonix decían a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.

Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.

-Treinta y seis- dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre -Dos menos que el año pasado.

-Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.

-Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces- dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.

Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa, mientras Phonix lamentaba no poder comer hasta terminar de lavar los sartenes, estaba segura de que Dudley volcaría la mesa y ella se quedaría sin comida.

Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:

-Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?

Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.

-Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y..

-Treinta y nueve, Dudley- dijo Phonix burlescamente, mientra tía Petunia le lanzaba una mirada molesta y Harry trataba de no reírse.

-Oh- Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano -Entonces está bien.

Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.

-El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley!- dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry, Phonix y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la cocina.

-Malas noticias, Vernon- dijo -La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlos- Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry y Phonix.

La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry y Phonix dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry y Phonix se quedaban con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí y peor su hermana. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg los hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry y Phonix como si ellos lo hubieran planeado todo. Phonix sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.

-Podemos llamar a Marge- sugirió tío Vernon, mientras Phonix palidecía

-No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta a los chicos- Phonix recupero el color al enterarse que no se quedarían con ella

Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry y Phonix de aquella manera, como si ellos no estuvieran allí, o más bien como si pensaran que eran tan tontos que no podían entenderlos, algo así como unos gusanos.

-¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?

-Está de vacaciones en Mallorca- respondió enfadada tía Petunia.

-Pueden dejarnos aquí- sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podrían ver lo que quisieran en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugarían con el ordenador de Dudley

Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.

-¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas?- rezongó.

-No vamos a quemar la casa- dijo Phonix, pero no la escucharon.

-Supongo que podemos llevarlos al zoológico- dijo en voz baja tía Petunia -... y dejarlos en el coche...

-El coche es nuevo, no se quedarán allí solos...

Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.

-Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que ellos te estropeen tu día especial- exclamó, abrazándolo.

-¡Yo... no... quiero... que... ellos vengan!- exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos -¡Siempre lo estropean todo!- Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry y Phonix, desde los brazos de su madre.

Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí!- dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.

Media hora más tarde, Harry y Phonix, que no podían creer en su suerte, estaban sentados en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino al zoológico por primera vez en sus vidas. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry y Phonix.

-Se los advierto- dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry Y Phonix -Les estoy avisando ahora, chicos: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y se quedarán en la alacena hasta la Navidad.

-No vamos a hacer nada- dijo Harry

-De verdad...- corroboro Phonix

Pero tío Vernon no les creía. Nadie lo hacía.

El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y Phonix y no conseguían nada con decir a los Dursley que ellos no las causaban.

En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.

Con Phonix una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que estuviera despeinada, le quiso echar gel a su pelo pero antes de que pudiera, el frasco de gel exploto en la cara de tía Petunia. Como castigo, la encerraron en la alacena durante dos semanas, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar por que el envase había explotado.

Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meter a Harry dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.

Phonix había tenido un problema terrible cuando el grupo de rubias de Lauren McKinnon la molestaba como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Phonix como de los demás, el cabello de las chicas termino de varios colores. Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Phonix andaba haciendo bromas a las chicas del colegio. Pero lo único que hizo (como le gritó a tío Vernon y a tía Petunia a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue decirle que su cabello era el espantoso. Phonix nunca supo como ellas terminaron con el cabello pintado.

Por otra parte, Harry había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.

Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.

Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Phonix, el banco, Harry, los vecinos y Phonix eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.

-... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros- dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.

-Tuve un sueño sobre una moto- dijo Harry recordando de pronto, mientras Phonix le hacía señas para que no dijera nada -Estaba volando.

Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:

-¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!

Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.

Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.

-Ya sabemos que no lo hacen- dijo Phonix, defendiendo a su hermano -Mi hermano ya lo dijo, fue sólo un sueño.

Harry deseó no haber dicho nada y haberle hecho caso a su hermana. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry y Phonix hacían, era que hablarán de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.

Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry y Phonix qué querían antes de que pudieran alejarse, les compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza, Phonix pensó que se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.

Fue la mejor mañana que Harry y Phonix habían pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvieron cuidado de andar un poco alejados de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a Harry. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry y Phonix tuvieron permiso para terminar el primero.

Más tarde, Phonix pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.

Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos.

Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos

Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.

Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.

-Haz que se mueva- le exigió a su padre.

Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.

-Hazlo de nuevo- ordenó Dudley.

Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.

-Esto es aburrido- se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.

Harry y Phonix se movieron frente al vidrio y miraron intensamente a la serpiente. Si ellos hubieran estado allí dentro, sin duda se habrían muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía salvo ellos mismos, y la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlos: al menos, ellos podían recorrer el resto de la casa.

De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.

Guiñó un ojo.

Harry la miró fijamente, echó rápidamente un vistazo a su hermana, por la cara que tenía supo que ella también lo había visto. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien los observaba. Nadie les prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.

La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:

-Me pasa esto constantemente.

-Lo sé- murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo -Debe de ser realmente molesto.

La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.

-A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes?- preguntó repentinamente Phonix

La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry y Phonix miraron con curiosidad.

«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»

-¿Era bonito aquello?

La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Phonix leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?- pregunto Harry

Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry y Phonix los hizo saltar.

-¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!

Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.

-Quita de en medio- dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento, mientras Phonix corría a ayudarlo. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.

Phonix ayudo a Harry a incorporarse y se quedaron boquiabiertos: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.

Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante ellos, Harry y Phonix habrían podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:

-Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigos.

El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.

-Pero... ¿y el vidrio?- repetía -¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?

El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Phonix había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry y Phonix al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:

-Harry y Phonix les estaban hablando. ¿Verdad?

Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con los gemelos. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.

-Vayan... alacena... quédense... no hay comida- pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.

Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj, mientras su hermana le acariciaba el pelo. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podían arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Habían vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podían acordarse, desde que eran unos niños pequeños y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podían recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando Harry forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenían una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente. Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podían imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde, cuando le contó a Phonix, ella le dijo que podía ser la luz de otro auto. No podían recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenían prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.

Cuando eran más pequeños, Harry y Phonix soñaban una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlos para llevárselos, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaban (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaban) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si los conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta había saludado a Harry, cuando estaba de compras con Phonix, tía Petunia y Dudley. Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también había saludado alegremente a Phonix en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, les había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry y Phonix trataban de acercarse.

En el colegio, Harry y Phonix no tenían amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley y de Lauren McKinnon odiaba a aquellos extraños: Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a su hermana gemela Phonix Potter, con su ropa usada y holgada de varón y sus gafas redondas, a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley o de Lauren.

 **Gracias por leer y por su apoyo**

 **Melodiosa**

 **Ryogana**

 **anlyumerci**


	3. Capitulo 3: Las cartas de nadie

Capítulo 3: Las cartas de nadie

La fuga de la boa constrictor les acarreó a Harry y Phonix el castigo más largo de sus vidas. Cuando les dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.

Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, Phonix por otro lado se lamentabade que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry e insultar a Phonix

Por esa razón, Harry y Phonix pasaban tanto tiempo como les resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiarían secundaria y, por primera vez en sus vidas, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry y Phonix en cambio, irían a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.

-Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día- dijo a Harry -¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?

-No, gracias- respondió Harry

-Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse- agrego Phonix, mientras Harry se reía, luego salieron corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le habían dicho.

Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry y Phonix en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y que Phonix leyera sus libros y les dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.

Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.

Mientras miraban a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry y Phonix no se atrevían a hablar. Creyeron que se les iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacían por no reírse.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry y su hermana fueron a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Phonix se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry o Phonix se atrevían a preguntar algo.

-Sus nuevos uniformes del colegio- dijo.

Harry se acercó a mirar en el recipiente.

-Oh- comentó Harry -No sabía que tenían que estar mojados.

Phonix golpeo su mano contra su frente, no sabía que pensar, ¿su madre dejo caer a su hermano cuando era un bebe? No la culpaba debió haber sido difícil cargar a dos bebes

-No seas estúpido- dijo con ira tía Petunia, Phonix la miro mal, solo ella podía tratar asi a su hermano y nunca en su vida le ha dicho estúpido, lo máximo que le ha dicho es tonto -Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedarán igual que los de los demás.

Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa con su hermana y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.

Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor de los nuevos uniformes de Harry y Phonix. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.

Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.

-Trae la correspondencia, Dudley- dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.

-Que vaya Harry

-Trae las cartas, Harry.

-Que lo haga Dudley, se lo pediste ha el primero- dijo Phonix molesta

-Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.

Phonix esquivó el golpe, y golpeó a Dudley por debajo de la mesa, mientras Harry fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había cuatro cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry y otra para Phonix.

Harry las recogió y las miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, les habían escrito a ellos. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenían amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera eran socios de la biblioteca, así que nunca habían recibido notas que les reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él y otra para su hermana, de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.

 _Señor H. Potter_

 _Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_

 _Privet Drive, 4_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

 _Señorita P. Potter_

 _Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_

 _Privet Drive, 4_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Los sobres eran gruesos y pesados, hechos de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenían sello.

Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta a su sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

-¡Date prisa, chico!- exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina -¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba?- Se rió de su propio chiste.

Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y le paso la carta que le mandaron a Phonix y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.

Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.

-Marge está enferma- informó a tía Petunia, Phonix no pudo evitar pensar que se lo merecía, esa mujer es muy desagradable -Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.

-¡Papá!- dijo de pronto Dudley -¡Papá, Harry y Phonix han recibido algo!

Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre y Phonix recién iba a abrir su carta, cuando tío Vernon se las arrancó de las manos.

-¡Es mía!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Phonix; tratando de recuperarlas.

-¿Quién les va a escribir a ustedes?- dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta de Harry con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí, le echo un vistazo a la carta de Phonix y en segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.

-¡Pe... Pe... Petunia!- bufó.

Dudley trató de coger alguna de las cartas para leerlas, pero tío Vernon las mantenía muy altas, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia cogió una con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.

-¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!

Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry, Phonix y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.

-Quiero leer esas cartas- dijo a gritos.

-Yo soy quien quiere leerla- dijo Phonix con rabia

-Son nuestras- agregó Harry

-Fuera de aquí, los tres- graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.

Harry y Phonix no se movieron.

-¡QUIERO MI CARTA!- gritaron al unísio Harry y Phonix

-¡Déjame verla!- exigió Dudley

-¡FUERA!- gritó tío Vernon, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y después empujo a Phonix contra su hermano y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry, Phonix y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo, mientras Phonix pegaba la oreja a la puerta.

-Vernon- decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa -mira los sobres. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duermen ellos? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?

-Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos- murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.

-Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...

Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.

-No- dijo finalmente -No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...

-Pero...

-¡No pienso tener a unos de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?

Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry y Phonix en su alacena.

-¿Dónde está nuestra carta?- dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta -¿Quién nos escribió?

-Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ustedes por error- dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante -Las quemé.

-No era un error- dijo Phonix enfadada

-Estaba nuestra alacena en el sobre- agrego Harry

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.

-Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya son muy mayores para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que se muden al segundo dormitorio de Dudley

-¿Por qué?- dijo Phonix

-¡No hagan preguntas!- exclamó -Lleven sus cosas arriba ahora mismo.

La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía a él y a su hermana, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor, mientras su hermana acomodaba sus cosas. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros, cosa que Phonix amaba. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.

Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.

-No quiero que estén allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalos...

Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior él y su hermana habrían dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento preferían volver a su alacena con las cartas a estar allí sin ellas.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo y Phonix estaba pensando que sus tíos fueron capaces de darles una habitación pero no camas separadas, ella aún tenía que dormir en la misma cama que su hermano. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.

Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry y Phonix, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó:

-¡Hay otras más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey y la otra dice, Señorita P. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive 4...

Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry y Phonix siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle las cartas, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello y Phonix del brazo.

Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con las cartas de Harry y Phonix arrugadas en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración

-Vayanse a su alacena, quiero decir a su dormitorio- dijo a Harry y Phonix sin dejar de jadear -Y Dudley... Vete... Vete de aquí.

Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación, mientras Phonix leía uno de los libros de Dudley en la cama. Alguien sabía que se habían ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no habían recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.

El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente, mientras su hermana se quejaba y decía que no iba a funcionar y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.

Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.

-¡AAAUUUGGG!

Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!

Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver seis cartas escritas en tinta verde.

-Quiero...- comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.

Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapó el buzón.

-¿Te das cuenta?- explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos -Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.

-No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.

-Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo- dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.

El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry y Phonix. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.

Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.

El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry y Phonix entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.

-¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse ustedes?- preguntaba Dudley a Harry y Phonix, con asombro.

La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.

-No hay correo los domingos- les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico -Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...

Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry y Phonix saltaron en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.

-¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!

Tío Vernon cogió a Phonix por la cintura y la arrojó al recibidor, cogió a Harry por la oreja y lo empujo al recibidor contra su hermana. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.

-Ya está- dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote -Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!

Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.

Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.

-Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista...- murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.

No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.

Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley, Harry y Phonix compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, y Phonix murmuraba entre sueños, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...

Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.

-Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes son el señor H. Potter y la señorita P. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.

Extendió dos cartas para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:

 _Señor H. Potter_

 _Habitación 17_

 _Hotel Railview_

 _Cokeworth_

 _Señorita P. Potter_

 _Habitación 17_

 _Hotel Railview_

 _Cokeworth_

Harry fue a coger su carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.

-Yo las recogeré- dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.

-¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido?- sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.

-Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad?- preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.

Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.

-Es lunes- dijo a su madre -Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.

Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry y Phonix. Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha a Phonix y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon a Harry. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.

Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.

-¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto!- dijo -¡Vamos!¡Todos fuera!

Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.

-¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche!- anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo -¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!

Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.

-Ya he conseguido algo de comida- dijo tío Vernon -¡Así que todos a bordo!

En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.

El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.

La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.

-Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no?- dijo alegremente.

Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry y Phonix estaban de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no los alegraba.

Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry y Phonix tuvieron que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.

La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía ya que no tenia manta se la había dado a su hermana y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que el y su hermana tendrían once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.

Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más frio si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.

Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?

Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... tres... dos... uno...

BUM.

Toda la cabaña se estremeció, Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta y Phonix se despertó viendo asustada a su hermano. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.

 **Gracias por leer y por su apoyo**

 **Melodiosa**

 **Ryogana**

 **anlyumerci**


	4. Capitulo 4: El guardián de las llaves

Capítulo 4: El guardián de las llaves

BUM.

Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.

—¿Dónde está el cañón?— preguntó estúpidamente.

Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.

—¿Quién está ahí?— gritó —¡Le advierto... estoy armado!

Hubo una pausa.

Luego...

¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!

La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.

Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.

El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.

—Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil...— Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.

—Levántate, bola de grasa— dijo el desconocido.

Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Phonix!— dijo el gigante.

Phonix levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.

—La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura, oh Harry mírate que grande estas— dijo el gigante —Los dos se parecen mucho a su padre, pero tienen los ojos de su madre.

Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.

—¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor!— dijo —¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!

—Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero— dijo el gigante y causo que Phonix soltará una pequeña risita. El gigante se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.

Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.

—De todos modos, Harry, Phonix— dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley —les deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.

Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la cogió ya que su hermana aún estaba en shock y la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con _**«Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry y Phonix»**_ escrito en verde.

Harry miró al gigante, iba a darle las gracias, pero su hermana lo interrumpió preguntando:

—¿Quién es usted?

El gigante rió entre dientes.

—Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.

Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Phonix

—¿Qué tal ese té, entonces?— dijo, frotándose las manos —Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente, mientras Phonix abrazaba fuertemente el brazo de Harry.

El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un líquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:

—No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.

El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.

—Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.

Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry y Phonix, Harry alargo la mano para comenzar a comer, pero su hermana se lo impidió agarrando fuertemente su muñeca, Phonix no le quito los ojos de encima al gigante, ella no iba a permitir que su hermanito comiera comida de un desconocido, que cabe señalar tiro la puerta de la cabaña.

Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, y Phonix estaba en el borde, no conocía a este hombre no sabía si le haría daño a Harry, dijo:

—Lo siento, no podemos aceptar su comida, todavía segimos sin saber quién es usted.

El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Está bien, Phonix, eres muy precavida, llámame Hagrid— contesto —Todos lo hacen. Y como les dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya los dos sabrán todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.

—Pues... Nosotros no...— dijo Phonix

Hagrid parecía impresionado.

—Lo lamentamos— dijo rápidamente Harry, su hermana le lanzo una mirada, él no debía disculparse, este hombre entro sin permiso el debería estar disculpándose.

—¿Lo lamentan?— preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras —¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estaban recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieran nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca se preguntaron dónde lo habían aprendido todo sus padres?

—¿El qué?— preguntó Harry, Phonix apretó su muñeca más fuerte, este hombre parecía estar loco y el tonto de su hermano seguía hablándole, que no veía que podía estar en peligro

—¿EL QUÉ?— bramó Hagrid —¡Esperen un segundo!

Se puso de pie de un salto y rápidamente Phonix se puso delante de su hermano, aun no confiaba en este hombre. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.

—¿Me van a decir— rugió a los Dursley —que estos muchachos, ¡estos muchachos!, no saben nada... sobre NADA?

Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas, aunque la mayor parte era gracias a su hermana.

Phonix por otro lado se sintió totalmente ofendida, este… este hombre había llegado de la nada derribando la puerta en la mitad de la noche, amenazando a los Dursley (no es que ellos le importaran, su hermano era su prioridad) y ahora ¿los estaba llamado estúpidos? habia ido al colegio y sus notas eran las mejores, muchas gracias, ella era la que le explicaba a Harry algo cuando el no entendía. Aquello iba demasiado lejos, después de todo, el les estaba diciéndoles brutos a ella y a su hermano.

—Yo sé algunas cosas— dijo Harry, antes de que su hermana se pusiera a gritar a Hagrid —Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.

Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.

—Me refiero a nuestro mundo. Tu mundo. El mundo de tu hermana. Mi mundo. El mundo de sus padres.

—¿Qué mundo?— pregunto Phonix olvidándose temporalmente de su enojó y desconfianza

Hagrid los miró como si fuera a estallar.

—¡DURSLEY!— bramó.

Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry y Phonix.

—Pero ustedes tienen que saber algo sobre su madre y su padre— dijo —Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Ustedes son famosos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Nuestra madre y Nuestro padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?— pregunto sorprendido Harry

—No sabía... no sabía...— Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándoles una mirada de asombro —¿De verdad no saben lo que ellos eran?— dijo por último.

De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz

—¡Deténgase!— ordenó —¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que les diga nada a los muchachos!

Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.

—¿No se los han dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore les dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la han ocultado durante todos estos años?

—¿Qué es lo que nos han ocultado?— dijo Harry en tono anhelante, su hermana le dio un codazo en las costillas, para que se callara, es que ese muchacho no entendía, no conocían al hombre, lo que menos quería es que su hermano pueda salir lastimado de alguna manera.

—¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO!— rugió tío Vernon aterrado.

Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.

—Voy a romperles la cabeza— dijo Hagrid —Harry debes saber que eres un mago y tu Phonix una bruja.

Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.

—¿Que somos qué?— dijeron Harry y Phonix al unísio con voz entrecortada, Phonix ahora estaba segura que este hombre estaba loco.

—Un mago y una bruja— respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió —Y muy buenos, debo añadir, en cuanto se hayan entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los suyos ¿qué otra cosa podían ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que lean la carta.

Harry extendió su mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al _«Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar»_ , pero su hermana bajo el brazo de un tirón, ella no permitiría que su hermano su hermano coja cosas de un desconocido, ella cogió la carta dirigida para _« Señorita P. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar»_. Mientras Harry le ponía mala cara por no permitirle coger su carta, Phonix sacó la carta de su sobre y leyó:

 _ **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

 _ **Director:**_ _Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

 _Querida señorita Potter:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora adjunta_

Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Phonix como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera, las palabras se perdieron en su garganta. Después de unos minutos, Harry, quien había leído sobre el hombro de su hermana, tartamudeo:

—¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan nuestra lechuza?

—Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo— dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry y Phonix pudieron leer al revés.

 _Querido señor Dumbledore:_

 _Entregué a Harry y Phonix sus cartas. Los llevaré mañana a comprar sus cosas._

 _El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien._

 _Hagrid_

Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.

Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.

—¿Por dónde iba?— dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.

—Ellos no irán— dijo.

Hagrid gruñó.

—Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolos a ellos— dijo.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó interesada Phonix, aunque seguía siendo cautelosa

—Un muggle— respondió Hagrid —Es como llamamos a la gente «no mágica» como ellos. Y tuvieron la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.

—Cuando los adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería— dijo tío Vernon —¡Juramos que los íbamos a sacar de ello! ¡Un mago y una Bruja, ni más ni menos!

—¿Vosotros lo sabíais?— preguntó Harry —¿Vosotros sabíais que eramos... magos?

—¡Saber!— chilló de pronto tía Petunia —¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no iban a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era _«Lily hizo esto»_ y _«Lily hizo esto otro»_. ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!

Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.

—Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y los tuvieron a ustedes, y por supuesto que yo sabía que iban a ser iguales, iguales de raros, unos... unos anormales. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos con ustedes!

Harry se había puesto muy pálido y Phonix estaba roja de la rabia. Harry tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:

—¿Explosión? ¡Nos dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!

—¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE?— rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón —¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry y Phonix Potter no conozcan su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce sus nombres!

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó Phonix con tono de apremio.

La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.

—Nunca habría esperado algo así— dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado —No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ustedes, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, Phonix no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírselo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No pueden ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.

Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.

—Bueno, es mejor que sepan todo lo que yo puedo decirles... porque no puedo decirles todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...

Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.

—Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepan su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...

—¿Quién?— pregunto Harry con curiosidad

—Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.

—¿Por qué no?— pregunto esta vez Phonix con sospecha (Hey! No la culpen esto era un poco fantasioso que hubieran hecho ustedes?)

—Gárgolas galopantes, Phonix, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Miren, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como se puedan imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...

Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.

—¿Quiere escribirlo?— sugirió Harry.

—No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort— Hagrid se estremeció —No me lo hagan repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-ustedes-saben temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.

»Ahora bien, su madre y su padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-ustedes-saben nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.

»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Ustedes tenían un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...

De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.

—Lo siento— dijo —Pero es tan triste... pensar que su madre y su padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...

»Quien-ustedes-saben los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarlos a ustedes. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca se preguntaron cómo se hicieron esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica los tocó. Fue la que terminó con su madre, su padre y la casa, pero no funcionó con ustedes, y por eso son famosos. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto ustedes, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) y ustedes eran muy pequeños. Pero sobrevivieron.

Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordo de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.

Hagrid los miraba con tristeza.

—Yo mismo los saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y los llevé con esta gente...

—Tonterías— dijo tío Vernon.

Harry y Phonix dieron un respingo. Casi habían olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.

—Ahora escuchen esto, chicos— gruñó —acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ustedes, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. Y todo eso sobre sus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...

Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:

—Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...

Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.

—Así está mejor— dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.

Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.

—Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?

—Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarlos. Eso los hizo aún más famosos. Ése es el mayor misterio, saben... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?

»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.

»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado ustedes, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado a ustedes lo confundió.

Hagrid miró a Harry y Phonix con afecto y respeto, pero Phonix, en lugar de sentirse complacida y orgullosa, se sentía triste, ella daría toda esa supuesta "fama" por estar con sus padres. Y Harry estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago y una bruja? ¿Ellos? ¿Cómo era posible? Habían estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que les inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente eran un mago y una bruja, ¿por qué no los habían convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que los encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotaron al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota o insultar a su hermana?

—Hagrid— dijo Harry con calma —Creo que está equivocado. No creo que nosotros podamos ser magos.

Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.

—No son magos, ¿eh? ¿Nunca hacen que sucedan cosas cuando están asustados o enfadados?

Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con ellos, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, o su hermana, Phonix estaban molestos o enfadados: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?

Y Phonix había hecho estallar un frasco de gel en la cara de tía Petunia; molestada por la banda de rubias de Lauren McKinnon, de inmediato los cabellos de ella y su banda se tiñeron de colores

Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.

—¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid —Conque Harry y Phonix Potter no son magos... Ya verás, seran muy famosos en Hogwarts.

Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.

—¿No le hemos dicho que no iran?— dijo con desagrado —Iran a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos darán las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...

—Si ellos quieren ir, un gran muggle como usted no los detendrán— gruñó Hagrid —¡Detener a los hijos de Lily y James Potter para que no vayan a Hogwarts! Está loco. Sus nombres están apuntados casi desde que nacieron. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerán a sí mismos. Estarán con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estarán con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...

—¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA!— gritó tío Vernon.

Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.

—¡NUNCA...— bramó —INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!

Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry y Phonix vieron una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.

Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.

Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.

—No debería enfadarme—dijo con pesar —pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.

Phonix no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Hagrid miró de reojo a Phonix, bajo sus cejas pobladas.

—Les agradecería que no mencionaran esto a nadie de Hogwarts— dijo —Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que les llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...

—¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.

—¿Por qué lo expulsaron?— pregunto curiosa Phonix

—Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana— dijo Hagrid en voz alta, se notaba claramente que no quería hablar del tema —Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirles los libros y todo lo demás.

Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry y Phonix

—Pueden taparse con esto—dijo —No se preocupen si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.


End file.
